Hayden Turner (Earth-6)
"It's not easy to survive this world. Many choose to give up. It doesn't become any easier. You just have to become stronger." : -Hayden to Nathan. Hayden Turner is a 17 year old girl, a child of the prophecy and a witch. She first appears in "Welcome to Blakewood", arriving with her friends to Blakewood after Paige's car broke down. Personality Hayden is defined in the prophecy as the child with a cold heart and warm blood. Hayden's defining traits include her overbearing arrogance and strong presence, something she is not afraid to show. She puts herself first before anything else, refusing to be part of the prophecy, knowing she might die. Hayden comes off as rude and selfish most of the times but, the truth is, she's just straightforward with people, not being afraid to say what she thinks, some taking it the wrong way due to her choice of words. Despite her harsh personality, Hayden cares deeply for her friends. Despite her act, she's actually rather fragile and is shown to have a tender, more sympathetic side, something she tries to hide, fearing others might see it as a sign of weakness. Hayden has shown her desinterest in helping with the prophecy multiple times over the course of the first season. Progressively, she grew to accept it until Nathan decided to leave Blakewood, leaving with him to keep an eye on the boy, showing how her actions are always in benefit for the greater good. Hayden is very fond of her magical abilities. Instead of using them to protect others, the girl actually prefers to use them for recreative purposes. Her love for studying also lead her to become very proficient with her powers. Her tough and independent act has also been created due to all her traumatic past experiences, not wanting to get hurt again. As her definition says in the prophecy, Hayden is cold and calculistic, making decisions some see as cruel or mean, however, she always has a good reason for the things she does. Powers and Abilities Witch Hayden's supernatural powers include: * Magic: Just like any witch, Hayden can tap into the power of the supernatural energy surrounding the world and mixing it with the power of nature to perform magic. ** Combustion: Hayden has been capable of setting objects on fire with her magic, including a flower (Answers) ''and the Council's Mansion ''(From Bad to Worse). ** Elemental Manipulation: Hayden's magic allows her to manipulate the elements of the universe in various ways, usually recurring to fire for offensive purposes. ** Shattering: Hayden has used her magic multiple times to break objects. She usually uses this ability to impose her dominance over others by scaring them. ** Telekinesis ** Recludam: Recludam ''(latin for ''unlock)'' is the word Hayden chants when performing a spell to open anything without the need of a key or pass code. ** '''Sunlight Generation': Hayden learned a spell that would generate a ball of sunlight, which she usually uses against vampires. ** Shapeshifting: Hayden has been shown to be able to change her, as well as others', appearance. (Happy Birthday). Weaknesses * Hayden has the same weaknesses as any other witch. * While away from the other children of the prophecy, her magic is not as strong. * Without her magic, Hayden is just human. Early Life There was once a boy named Oliver, the first guy Hayden truly liked, with whom she was pretty close. For months he hinted his interest on her but never said anything. Not being the one to stand around and wait, Hayden decided to tell him how she felt but the boy ignored it. Feeling like she had been used by him, Hayden ran away for a week. When she came back, Oliver and his family moved away to Washington and it was the last time she heard of him. Ready to move on, Hayden became someone different that would never be hurt again. During all her life, Hayden has suffered from domestic abuse, along with her mother, from the part of her father. Even though people told her she should leave home, Hayden refused to leave her mother's side. The trip that got her to Blakewood really affected her because of this, worrying about her mother, being one more reason for wanting to leave. This is something she told Emma but that never told the rest of the group, even with what happened to Haley. Season 1 Welcome to Blakewood TBA Questions TBA Answers TBA Ghosts and Demons TBA From Bad to Worse TBA The Past Hayden joins the rest of the resistance to discuss the situation with Penelope and investigate the missing people. She shows her distrust on Aaron, saying he was a once a double agent. Later on, she goes with the others to the endless forest, where they find a cave, locating the missing people. Hayden investigates the cave's walls, recognizing some of the symbols in it, used for dark magic to summon demons from hell. Hayden helps fighting the chimera in the forest, Emily being the one to kill it with an arrow. Hayden is also present during Lindsay's funeral, being one of the first to leave. Happy Birthday Hayden returns to the cave where the group had found Lindsay, performing a spell that reveals some of the things that had happened in the past. With this, Elizabeth is able to recognize Sarah as the leader of the cult working for Lucifer. Hayden comes back once again for Skyler's birthday celebration, admitting she's in need of a drink. Afterwards, under the effect of some drinks, the girl dances all night. After Skyler witnesses Emma kissing Blake and disappearing, Blake tries to ask Hayden is she saw her: However, being drunk, Hayden is barely able to respond and keeps on dancing. Hayden, Hanna and Natasha are the ones who find Skyler after she's attacked by Brittany. Hayden tries to use her magic to heal the girl but it doesn't work. The girls then bring Skyler back to the motel, where she is reunited with Blake, who goes after Brittany for revenge, only to be caught by the council and used as a bargaining chip. As part of Paige's plan, Hayden used her magic to shapeshift Kat's clones into the girls of the prophecy and disguised herself as Peter. Killed/Injured Victims * Kat clones: Hayden killed multiple clones of Kat when the girl was possessed and attacked the group at the motel. (Ghosts and Demons) * Aaron Durban: Hayden used her telekinetic magic to send Aaron flying against a wall. (From Bad to Worse) Relationships TBA Appearances Season 1 * Welcome to Blakewood * Questions * Answers * Ghosts and Demons * From Bad to Worse * The Past * Happy Birthday Trivia/Notes * Hayden has appeared on every episode so far. * Hayden has had the shortest relationships in the series. * Hayden's character was originally meant to have a very different story. She was actually going to be a villain for Nathan. She would die in a bus accident along with various students during a class trip and come back as a ghost to haunt Nathan and his friends. The series then got completely rewritten and the idea was discarded and never brought up again. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blakewood Category:Blakewood Characters Category:Witch Category:Earth-6 Category:Main Characters Category:Living Characters